


Narcissus. (II)

by Felicidade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicidade/pseuds/Felicidade
Summary: OOC. 第一人称。习惯性运用装X文笔的半社畜深夜奋发下产出有关生理与感情的关系研究。－勿上升真人，你怎么舍得他们难过；勿上升作者，你的唾液说不定比作者的眼泪值钱，可别浪费了。－看的时候麻烦播放127的Baby Don’t Like It，会更有感觉。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	Narcissus. (II)

**Author's Note:**

> OOC. 第一人称。  
> 习惯性运用装X文笔的半社畜深夜奋发下产出有关生理与感情的关系研究。
> 
> －勿上升真人，你怎么舍得他们难过；勿上升作者，你的唾液说不定比作者的眼泪值钱，可别浪费了。  
> －看的时候麻烦播放127的Baby Don’t Like It，会更有感觉。

Scene Two. 恋人 (L’Amoureux)  
含着他的双唇，亲了这么多次，味道还是如此的甜美，跟初吻别无二致。  
探进红唇，他毫不反抗的让我进入。拖出他的小舌，纠缠啃咬。我一贯对他温柔，除了在床上。他的滋味，不管是在上面的还是在下面的，品尝起来都是销魂蚀骨的好，尝了一下，便想要更多；只要尝一次，再没法忘掉。  
那是让人失控的味道，令我化为饕餮之徒，无法停止的掠夺、享受他的一切。  
我把他抱起扔到床上，手撑在他的头顶，俯下身。  
他的双唇更为红润，我用指尖轻按拈弄着。我的下身开始胀痛，我需要其他东西分散我的注意力。不然我怕我会直接捅进他的身体里，一捅到底。  
「我想要你。」我听见自己的声音变得比平时更为低沉，像是压下了几个八度。  
他的眼睛乏着晶莹光泽，唇瓣一张一合，「好啊。」随之亲吻我的指尖。  
他真的主动了许多。

被荷尔蒙重重浸染的房间中，每一下呼吸，喷出的气息都是欲望。  
他轻轻的吻着男人的手指，一点一点的啄着，眼睛越发湿润，仰视着男人。这姿态是多么的引人爱怜，让人激起兽性，让人想要从内至外的占有，让人想要把他拆骨入腹，吃个不剩。  
可不是吗？男人勾起嘴角，那笑容足以勾走一大群雌性的心。他当然不舍得把他吃进肚子里，那样做的话他以后就看不见他了，而且他不忍心让他体会折骨碎肉的痛楚。  
更何况，他还有另一个方法与他融合。  
男人把指尖探进身下人的双唇，在他的口腔中缓缓探进，接着左右的扭动手指，然后稍稍拉出手指，再探入，拉出，探入……他找到了这个分散注意力的小游戏，兴趣盎然，下身的胀痛倒也不那么强烈了。  
他不仅是令自己分心，也是在挑逗他，让他进入状态。他不介意憋着，让一切都慢慢来，他要的是一场灵与欲都融合到极致的性爱，而非单方面的快感。  
他含着男人的析长手指，感觉到手指正按着自己的舌头，模仿着抽插的动作。然而滑过上腔却没有再深入，像是为避免让他不适。  
男人是喜欢逗弄自己的口唇吗？记忆中的他好像是这样子的。  
记忆中的我，好像任由他掌控自己的身体，直至情动。

啧，那样根本不好玩。

男人看着他，眼前那张美丽得让人眩晕的脸孔，吐出了自己的手指，泛起惑人的微笑，像个妖精一样。  
弄痛他了？男人皱了下眉，指尖离开他的唇后连连后退。  
谁知道，妖精抓住了自己后退的手指，再次含着。他的眼睛依然湿润，不同的是增添了一分情欲的色彩。他用小舌捻转着手指指身，同时开始吞吐男人的指尖，越渐深入。男人甚至能感觉到，他的喉壁。  
「唔……」触及喉腔最敏感的地带，仰视着男人的他不由自主地逸出一丝呻吟，小脸有点扭曲，然而却没有停下，而是抓住男人的手继续深探。口角流出水丝，滑过光洁的脸颊，看起来脆弱得很，也情色得很。  
那模样，终于挑起了男人的破坏欲，每一个细胞都在喧嚣着征服二字。一直努力地压抑着的渴望，最终冲破理性的界限。  
最后的理智，在抚上他的脸蛋，说出「痛的话就喊出来，不过我是不会听见的」后，消失不见。

男人拉下了浴巾，全身赤裸。精瘦的身躯上是健壮胸肌，往下是巧克力般整齐排列的方块，再往下是修长的腿。  
男人屈折长腿，横跨于他之上。站立时看上去笔直的大腿，如今因跪着需要发力而展现了结实的大腿肌。男人全身上下是极具线条美的肌肉，每一条肌理都是华丽的花纹，雕刻于男人的身体之上。  
那些肌肉可不是放着好看的。长时间的操练，造就了男人的肌肉线条，也造就了男人的巨大力气。随手一扯，衣扣天女散花的往四方八面飞去。轻松一拉，衣服再也无法遮挡白皙的肉体。

像是艺术品一样──

男人的动作定了下来，映入眼中的美丽侗体依旧震撼着他的心。  
每一次，只要他在自己面前赤裸，他总会情不自禁的用肉眼膜拜这个上帝的精心杰作。  
每一处无不细腻，每一处无不完美。  
吸血鬼般的咬上粉白色的脖子，用牙齿轻咬，用舌尖撩拨。被唾液蘸湿的指尖，在凝脂般的皮肤留下水线。  
「啊……」痛楚让他不由自主的轻呼，但却把手放在男人的肩膀上，而非推开。  
男人说到做到，对于他的痛呼权当听不见。他温暖的手掌覆于他的脖子，耳翼下的位置还留有男人上次忘我下撕咬的伤疤。从此处作为游走的起点，经过一字型锁骨，平坦的胸膛，双指抚弄着那红花，一番搓揉之下红花绽放得更为鲜艳。

突如其来的怪异感觉，从乳首开始蔓延，侵占他的神经。 「嗯……」那感觉，很舒服，让人兴奋而陶醉其中的……但那到底是一种怎样的感觉，记忆却没有说明，他不知道该如何形容。  
没有作过多停留，男人手掌很快往下一个地点进发。感觉随着男人的手离开而消失，他不满的扭了下身体，纤纤幼指覆上男人的掌背，要求男人不要置红花于冰冷的空气之中。  
男人依然吮啜他的颈侧，无视他的要求，掌心一反就按下了那在宣泄不满的手。像是彻底熟悉这副肉体，熟练的往下拂过腰间细肉，摄进衬杉与椎间的空隙，在凹陷处漫游，然后是长裤内身体的入口。  
他用食指轻轻推进，怀中原本还在扭动的身体瞬间凝固，每推进一点，僵硬就多一分。  
那是……那是手指……是用来作舒张，然后就会有一样更大，不，是大很多倍的物体进入……当那物体进入时，血肉被撕开的痛感会传来，痛得无法动弹，痛得无法呼叫。然后那种怪异的感觉汹涌袭来，整个世界会不停的晃动。那是记忆中的，男人对自己所干的事情。

一切的前戏都是为了接下来的戏肉，真正玩弄的从来就不是上面的口唇，用来抽插自己的也不是手指。  
手指的数量叠加，男人的手指增至三只，手指在秘道中张开，使道路扩大。  
身体私处被撑开绝对不是什么好感觉。虽然记忆让他知道接下来的事情，但体验又是第二回事。他的脑袋空白一片，唯一能感受的就是男人在私处搅动的手指，连指节擦过壁际的感觉都是如此鲜明。刚刚还在引诱男人的妖精，如今褪去了媚惑众生的姿态，呆呆的看向上方的欧陆式天花板。  
身体中的异物在搅动了一段时间后默默的退出，男人撕破了他的休闲裤，曲起了他的双腿并将之掰开，身体最私密的位置暴露无遗。由膝关节内侧至腿根内侧，印下一个个吻痕，每亲一下就越靠近私处。  
男人亲完大腿后又在粉白的茎身上用唇磨蹭，茎柱的主人在刺激下身体抖颤。  
从粉白至粉红，从粉红至鲜红，肤色的变化皆说明了他是多么的敏感。  
他轻轻的笑了，撑起身体，埋进身下人的腿间，在他唇上轻印，然后挺身而入。  
「啊啊！痛……」他睁大了眼睛，游离的思绪重回脑袋。  
来了，就是这种撕裂的感觉是吧……果然很痛，不对，是快痛死了……好大，像是要被撑破了……  
精致的五官皱在一起，为痛楚所触发的眼泪渗出眼眶，滴落在男人撑在头颅旁的手。他很想张口哀求男人「我很痛求你出去」，但最后还是把话语吞在肚子里，死命的咬着唇不容许自己求饶。

他能忍受这种程度的痛楚，我也可以！

痛到极端应该会使人麻木，而他的痛觉已经到达极点。在疼痛的凌虐下他仅感觉到巨物深入再深入，私处正被挤压拓展。  
男人知道他痛得流泪，但可惜他现在为兽性本能所掌控，失去了怜惜感，失去了同理心，失去了平素的柔情，把所有都忽略无视，只知道占有身下的躯体。此时的李帝努，比起在商战中的李帝努更为凶残狠绝，霸道狂暴。若说他的温柔只有他看得见，那么如此可怕的他也是只有他能看见。  
目光重新聚焦于男人过于俊美的脸庞上，他看见深邃眼神里酝酿着浓厚的爱欲。爱欲编织成一张大网困住了男人，男人则用怀抱禁锢了他，无处可逃。  
男人开始抽动身体，他麻木的痛感再次被唤醒。一开始还好，转眼间速度便加快，宛若在高速公路上奔驰的跑车。  
粗糙的摩擦感，跟随抽出再插进的动作而不停放大。刚刚的奇异感觉如波涛的涌来，最终盖过疼痛。  
层层涌至的感觉越渐强烈，甚至比起搓揉红花所引起的更要强烈。  
他终于找到一个形容词去形容这种奇异感觉──快感；同时也明白，为何记忆中的自己甘于承受被撕裂的痛楚，只因后续的快感，是无与伦比的甘美。

「啊……啊……嗯啊……」叫声随着每一下顶弄而滑出嘴边，少年音色在快感中达至最高音。高音传入男人耳膜，使征服欲更为的强盛。  
那就让我给你更多，顺着我主导的节拍，在我身下尽情的淫声浪叫吧。  
他停了下来，把对方的双腿扣上腰际，手一挽就把整个人抱起。  
他把头搁在男人肩上，双手环于他颈上，整个人陷于他怀中。  
男人一手托着他的臀，一手搂着腰，整好以暇瞄准某特别的一点，才继续香艳的活塞运动。  
「啊啊……」藏于身体深处的敏感点终被发现，无法脱离被开拓的命运。舒爽之感以着几何级数增长着，被快感淹没的他，在男人的抽插下浑身瘫软，无力的任由摆弄。  
他的下身也悠悠醒来，端口也汩汩流出精液助兴，在摇晃下更是飞溅于二人腹间。  
男人享用着怀中人的温暖紧致，眼角无意间掠过刚才逗玩的唇，占有欲又冲了上来，握着腰部的手爬升至头部，一口咬上唇瓣，强制滑入齿间，上演一场唇齿交织的戏码。  
男人自己也不了解为何抽出和插入──如此简单的动作，如此让人沉迷，沉迷得失去神智。  
不过，当看见他迷醉的脸后，男人立刻明白，这两个动作如此令人沉迷，是因为动作是应用于罗渽民身上。  
被温热包裹的坚挺更为壮大，一直向着小穴进发，力度越来越强，大有把人顶开为两半的趋势。  
但是不够……远远不够……  
「看看身下的他，他是你的……他的所有都是你的。」  
坐在男人身上，被快感猥亵的他根本无力支撑自己，身体软弱地向后倾斜，双手从男人的肩上滑下，只有他的下身兴奋地充血高呼着。能支撑他不致倒在床上的是他腰上的某只手臂和私处包涵着的阳物。  
就算皮肤耸立了一层疙瘩皮肤却依然滑嫩，他的纯白躯体如今正泛着淫靡的粉色。月光倾洒在他身上，皮肤似发出一层圣光。  
他减慢了进入的节拍，扶着对方后脑的手掌缓缓托起，那张完美无瑕的脸容终被他看见。生理性泪水在晶莹眼眸中晃动，唾液在嘴角流下，脸颊上的红色比身体更明艳了一个色度。

怎么可以这样──  
上帝，你所创造的艺术品，怎么连堕落都可以如此神圣而不可及──

脑海中有一个意识在游说自己，他的身体还能更为深入的被自己征服。他可以进入得更深，他可以让他的呻吟更为高亢或破碎。  
惟有更深入一点，他才可以在他身上打下烙印，只有这样他会是自己的。  
他退出了身体，把怀抱里的人安放在床上。对方无力的看了他一眼，正好对上他的眼眸。男人的心思，他读不出来，因为记忆中的他绝对不会这么快就放开自己。 男人分开了他的腿使之更为大张，他一手握着身下人右小腿并环到腰上，一手穿过左大腿抗上肩头，如此对方无可避免的把腿张成一个更大的角度。  
然后，再次融合。男人听见他想要的声音了。  
兽性本能肆虐，他本能地驱动着身体，他不想离开他，他想要永远都留在这个温热的躯体里。  
  
爱欲，其实就是因爱而生的欲望。  
紧贴的两道躯体借着交合发现了名为情欲的新世界，在爱欲交织中醺然而醉。  
当男人注入浓稠的浊液时，他抱着他累倒在床上，如同完成了一个壮举。  
他在他秀丽的眉间留下亲吻，再吻上他的无名指。那是真诚而赤裸的，表白毫不保留的爱。  
淫乱的活动结束后，他闭上了眼睛，看似体力耗尽。  
体力耗尽的应该是我，男人没好气的想着。然而唇上扬起了满足的笑容。  
他把自己的气息从内至外的填满了他。

「你是我的。」

留意到他股间因无法容纳而流出的、自己留下的满载着生命种子的液体，被摩擦撞击得红肿的私处，还有颈侧的吻痕，再加上无力地闭眼，一副禁脔姿态，楚楚可怜，而又魅惑至极。视觉传来的刺激挑动男人的神经，下身再次撑起，复又开展新一轮运动。

你的眼睛只能看着我，你的嘴唇只有我能亲上，你的肌肤只有我能抚摸，你的身体是我的领地。  
能进入你身体的人，能与你结合的人，唯有我。  
你是我的。你只能是我的。  
只因你我本为一体。  
与骨相缝，与血相融。


End file.
